welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Oriol Garza/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Roselyn - Bon Iver & St. Vincent *Bacon - Nick Jonas (ft Ty Dolla $ign) *Playground - Tony Ozier (Slimkid3) =Aesthetics= ---- Oriol Garza/Character Aesthetic Oriol The Challenger/The Helper *(b. June 17th) ' Lorenzo James Henrie↔Daniel Zovatto ' as a Burmese cat Oriol was born in the backseat of a car, then left in a small box, swaddled in dirty T-shirt with Oriol scrawled on the tag at the front of a hospital. His biological mother, Monika, was a drug addict and a prostitute who did not have enough common sense to care for herself on a full time basis. There was no room in this woman's life for a child. His biological father, Vincent, was something much worse. He is the person who introduced Monika to the various drugs she became addicted to, the same person who convinced her to sell her body to get the money to buy drugs. The same person who convinced her to leave the baby boy they shared in a box outside in the cold. Oriol was picked up by a hospital employee within an hour of being dropped off. He spent the next nine years of his life in a boys' home. He was lucky enough to be moved in and out of two foster homes, and spend a few months living with a few different kinds of people as a part of their families before he was formally adopted by Rumer Aveyard and Shawnee Garza. *His favorite colors are brown, beige, and black. *He is terrified of his mother's not wanting him anymore, he spent most of his life being treated like nothing, and he is afraid he could go back to being nothing. *He is convinced digging to bottom of earth will not land you on the other side or Australia. He does think if he digs far enough he could have a lava moat surrounding his house. *His favorite Quidditch teams are the Ballycastle Bats, the Tutshill Tornadoes, and Montrose Magpies. *He loves the quote “The wild ivy grows wherever it pleases.” *His boggart is Abandonment. Oriol-Garza`.jpg Oriol-Garza2.jpg Oriol-Garza3.jpg :Dream Job — Healer specializing in Spell Damage :Goals — :Hobbies — Lucid Dreaming, Escapology, Lock picking, Genealogy Pets Borja (Airedale Terrier) Sergi (Barn Owl) Wand Fir Unicorn hair :Boggart & Why — Abandonment :Patronus — Red Fox (Passion, Intensity) Agile, clever, playfulness, mischief, magic, opportunistic, charming, curious, lucky :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Scones, Baked beans, Lorne sausage Family Garza Family Jordi Mollà Diane Kruger ::Franka Potente ::Elena Anaya :Relationship With Family — ---- |-|Overall= |-|Shawnee= Borderline fatherly. Shawnee is the disciplinarian, she is the no-nonsense parent, the one who never says yes. She is the one who sets the rules inside of and outside of the house. |-|Rumer= Motherly. Rumer is the worrywart, she is the planner, the thinker, the master scheduler. She is the one to make compromises to ensure everyone can have their needs met. |-|Dad= Non existent. His father has been thrown into HM Prison Woodhill (a Category A male prison, located in Milton Keynes, England) for Murder, Manslaughter, Wounding with intent, Rape, Indecent assault, Robbery or conspiracy to rob (with firearms), Firearms offences, Importing and supplying Class A controlled drugs. |-|Mum= Non existent. His mother died of a drug overdose a few days after she abandoned him. He does not know her, he does not know her name, and he does not ever want to know anything about her. :Relationship Status — Single :Orientation — Unknown (Bisexual) :First Kiss — :Virginity — :Physical Attraction — Bright features (eyes, smile, complexion) :Personality Attraction — Confidence :Love Language — Quality Time, Physical Touch :Act Around Crush — Tries to be funny :Flirting Skills — None :Current Loves — Lilliana Konstantinova :Platonic Loves — Jupiter Reid :Possible Loves — Calliope Watson, Meri Smith :Past Loves — :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — RP History Roleplays Category:Character Planning